


Valentine's Day Games

by Miss_Payne (BlackKoshka23)



Series: BDSM with Machine Gun Kelly [3]
Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Multi, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKoshka23/pseuds/Miss_Payne
Summary: For Valentine’s Day, Megan takes you shopping for a gift for Colson. Someone takes a picture of you and her, and the tabloids go crazy. Colson and Megan cancel their plans to go to a party to avoid people asking questions, and the three of you end up having your own private party at his place.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Megan Fox, Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Megan Fox/You, Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/You
Series: BDSM with Machine Gun Kelly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Getting paparazzi'd after the sex shop

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a bit tamer than the other chapters, but still contains a lot of sex and some BDSM, so reader discretion is advised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan asks for your help to buy Colson the perfect Valentine's gift and then takes you to have some coffee. Turns out you were being watched and the tabloids go in a frenzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucks to be the reader, huh? Now paparazzi think she is dating Megan Fox...  
> No sexual acts in this chapter, but mention of sex toys and such.

Valentine’s Day was around the corner and Megan asked you to go shopping with her, to help her pick the perfect gift for Colson. You said yes, obviously, you loved going shopping, and always liked to pick gifts for your Master. That she was paying made it easier.

“He has a gift for you too,” she said while you were checking the shelves at Victoria’s Secret.

“He bought me something for Valentine’s Day?”

“Yeah! I helped him choose it,” she said like it was no big deal.

“But I don’t have a gift for him,” you said. “Not yet, at least.”

“Well, you still have a week to buy something,” she said. “Oh, I don’t think any of this will do… I already have so much lingerie.”

“Are you willing to buy something riskier?” you asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

You smiled, and lead the way to Colson’s favourite sex shop, ten minutes away from the mall.

“How do you feel about butt plugs?” you asked.

“I am not opposed to them,” she said.

“He really likes the jewelled ones, so maybe one with a heart-shaped rhinestone?” you suggested.

“Oh, look at those, they’re rainbow!” she said, dragging you to the corner of the store. “They’re so pretty! I didn’t know these things could be so pretty.”

“You have worn one of these before, right?”

“Yeah, I have a couple of them at home, but they’re silicone and they more… plain, you know?” she said.

“Yeah, I get it. Buy this set, then, I’m sure he’ll like them a lot.”

“Hey, you’re a pet, right? Why don’t you wear one of those?” she said, pointing at the ones with tails attached.

“Well, we don’t do dark pet play, and I feel the cleaning it’s easier when they don’t have fur. I mean, I tried once, but it’s a total bummer for me. I got one with the jewel shaped as a cat head, and I wear that when we plan on anal or when I want to surprise him.”

“He loves anal, doesn’t he?” Megan commented.

“He sure does! Personally, I don’t get why, but if he likes it, I do it,” you said, shrugging. “Fancy a coffee after we’ve done shopping?”

“Sure!”

After paying, you two headed to a small coffee shop. You ordered a caramel latte macchiato, and Megan ordered an iced black coffee with almond milk.

“You know, at first I thought I wouldn’t be able to reconcile my relationship with Colson with him having a D/s relationship with you,” Megan said while you were waiting for your orders. “But after having participated on some of your scenes and, knowing you better, I think it’s the best.”

“Yeah?”

“He seems to be more stable when he can release some of his Dom energy regularly,” she said. “And I don’t think I could be as good slave as you.”

“As a sub, I think your energy is very on par with Colson’s, so you probably could be a better switch than sub,” you commented. “But I think he likes a lot playing with the two of us at the same time.”

“Do you like playing with me too?” she wanted to know.

“I had played with another subs occasionally, in dungeons, but not regularly. I had to get used to it, but it’s been surprisingly easy,” you said.

“But do you like it?”

“Yes,” you blushed.

“Why are you so shy suddenly?” she laughed.

“You’re both high profile people and I’m a nobody. I feel your energy is stronger than mine, and I admit I felt intimidated by you at first.”

She smiled.

“You’re so sweet…!”

Megan and you spent a couple of hours drinking coffee, chatting and laughing, and overall, you spent a delightful afternoon.

“We should head home now. Colson would like to have dinner and I haven’t anything prepared,” you said.

“We could just grab takeout,” Megan suggested.

“I’ll ask him what he wants, then.”

You texted him indicating that you were with Megan and that you two were picking up some food on your way home. He requested something spicy.

“Where were you guys all afternoon?” he wanted to know when you arrived with the food.

“Shopping,” Megan said.

“What have you bought?”

“Can’t show you. I don’t wanna spoil the surprise.”

“Oh, so you bought me a Valentine’s present, huh? Okay, I’ll be looking forward to it,” he said, smiling.

Couple of days after, you were woken up by a ruckus right outside your door. Suddenly, Rook got into your room.

“Y/N, wake up! You won’t believe what happened!” he said, jumping in your bed.

“What happened?” you asked, getting up and wrapping yourself in a robe.

“Ask Colson.”

You went into the kitchen, where Colson was, talking on the phone. When he saw you, he grabbed you and pushed you flush against him.

“Yeah, she’s awake now, I’ll tell her,” he said. “Bye, love.”

“Was that Miss Megan?” you asked, your voice muffled against his shirt. He nodded. “Master, what’s going on?”

He finally released you and showed you an article on his Ipad. The headline read ‘Is Megan Fox cheating on Machine Gun Kelly with a mysterious woman?’ and continued with ‘Last Friday, the pair were spotted at a coffee shop downtown, laughing and being very friendly. Employees at the coffee shop confirmed they arrived together and seemed to know each other very well’.

“They think she’s cheating on you… with me?” you asked, still incapable of believing what you were seeing.

“Yeah! Isn’t that crazy?” he said. He seemed a bit hysteric.

“Master, how many espressos have you had?” you asked, a bit concerned.

“Three. You wouldn’t do that, right, kitten?” he asked, grabbing your face. “You wouldn’t cheat on your Master with another Dom, would you?”

“Of course not! I have only played with Miss Megan in our scenes together, and I would only play with another Dom if my Master gave me permission.”

He kissed you hard.

“You’re a very loyal kitten!”

“Miss Megan is not a Domme, though,” you said. “She’s a switch, you realise that, don’t you?”

“Yeah. What are you saying?” he asked, confused.

“I’m saying maybe she would enjoy being over me in the hierarchy,” you suggested.

“But you’re more experienced.”

“As a sub, yes. Maybe you can teach her how to be a good Domme, so we can play a more variety of scenes,” you said. “Only if you want to do so, of course,” you quickly added.

“I’ll think about it. Thanks for your suggestion, kitten.”


	2. It's a private party, Rook!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the unwanted attention given by the tabloids, Colson decides he doesn't want to go to the party anymore and organizes his own private party at his place: only him, Megan and you. Sexy shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you're here, either you know about BDSM (in which case, you're probably laughing at my work) or you don't and if you don't I encourage you to do your own research. There are a lot of good BDSM educational videos and channels on YT, if you know where to look. Also, maybe don't try new things while drunk? Though none of the characters here are supposed to be very drunk, more like tipsy, just stick to what you know.

The following days were a nightmare: you almost couldn’t leave the house without paparazzi taking pictures and trying to interview you, and the phones were constantly ringing. You received a lot of texts form family and friends asking if it was true that you were dating Megan Fox.

“We’re not dating, we’re just friends,” you were tired of repeating.

In the end, you resorted to put on one of your wigs and sunglasses every time you left the house and sometime to even trespass into the neighbours’ yards in order to avoid the paparazzi. By Thursday, three days away from Valentine’s Day, Colson was so fed up with all that, that he cancelled his plans to go with Megan and you to a party the three of you have been invited.

“Fuck that, we’re having our own party here!” he said.

And he knew how to throw a party, that was for sure. There was champagne, edibles, a chocolate fountain, and he had planned a lot of games for the three of you. He also had curated a special playlist for the occasion, with the sexiest songs he could think of.

“Presents!” He said. “Let’s begin with the Valentine’s gifts!”

“I go first!” Megan said. “This is for you, and this is for you” she said, taking two packages of the pile of presents and giving each to Colson and you.

“You bought me something too?” you asked, astonished, as you opened your present. It was a set of choker and cuffs, made of an iridescent material, with spikes, and the collar had a little bell that jingled when you moved. “It’s so beautiful! Thank you, Megan.”

“I thought you might enjoy the kawaii aesthetic,” she said, smiling.

“There’s one missing,” Colson said, opening his gift. It was the set of butt plugs you had already seen, but the biggest one was not in the box.

“Oh, it’s not missing, babe, I’m wearing it,” she said, turning around. She lifted her skirt and pushed her panties aside to show him.

They had renegotiated some things and Colson had agreed to be called ‘babe’ instead of ‘Master’, providing it was not a requirement of the scene. She also had requested to only be called ‘pussycat’ on the scenes she had to call him ‘Master’.

“Fuck, that’s so sexy!” he said, lightly slapping her ass. “My turn!” he said, handing you two your gifts.

He had bought you latex cat suit in black and a set of lingerie (bra, panties, stockings and garter belt) in red.

“Thank you, Master!” you said, hugging him.

He had bought Megan a custom dildo like the one on the playroom, moulded from his own penis and a new harness for her to use.

“That one’s all for you, so you can take me with you when you’re away filming,” he said.

“Thank you, babe!”

Then it was your turn. You had a much reduced budget than them, but you hoped they liked your gifts. For Megan, you had bought a very elegant silk choker with a heart shaped locket with a photo of her and Colson inside.

“Aaaw, that’s so sweet, thank you, Y/N!” she said.

And for Colson…

“What we do we have here?” he asked, opening the box. “Oh, a card! ‘For the greatest Master I had’. Thank you, kitten! What is this?” he asked, looking at the weird ball inside the box. He took it and rotated it in his hand; it had a weird texture, like an oddly geometric coral reef.

“It’s a Tenga Egg… but reusable,” you said. “You turn that inside out, put lube in it and put your dick inside, then masturbate like you would normally do.”

“Oh…! That’s cool. Thank you, kitten,” he said, kissing your head.

After that, Colson uncorked the champagne, and served a glass for each of you.

“Cheers!”

After a couple of glasses of champagne and one or two pot brownies, the three of you were giggling and Colson suggested you played truth or dare, without the truth.

“That’s Nerve,” you said, referencing that movie he had been in. “You want us to play Nerve.”

“Well… yeah. Let’s play fucking Nerve!”

“We could add the sex dice into the mix,” you suggested.

“Oh, yeah!”

It went from 0 to a 100 pretty fast, actually. It began with Megan daring you to do a lap dance to Colson, and soon the three of you were dancing, taking your clothes off and doing all kinds of sexual things to each other.

Then the phone ringed. Colson was licking chocolate from your belly, so Megan answered the phone and put it on speaker.

“Dude, where are you?” asked Rook.

“What do you mean?”

“You were supposed to be at Travis’, with your girls!” Rook said.

“Sorry, I forgot to tell you we weren’t going,” Colson said. “We’re having our own party here.”

“Can I go?”

“Sorry, Rook, it’s a private party!”

“When can I lick chocolate off your body, babe?” asked Megan, loudly enough for Rook to hear.

“Dude, that’s not fair!” he said. You and Megan stifled a laugh. “You have two super-hot women with you, and I’m alone!”

“Sorry, Rook, this is just for me and my bitches.”

“Hey!” Megan protested.

“You know I don’t mean it that way, babe.”

“So what do I tell Travis?” asked Rook.

“Oh, he knows, you’re the one uninformed. But if people asks you why I’m not there… just tell them I wasn’t feeling like it.”

“Okay. See you on Monday, I guess. Bye!”

“Bye, Rook!”

“So I’m a bitch, huh?” Megan asked.

“Of course not, babe! You know how we guys talk,” he said.

“I don’t mind being called a bitch by my Master,” you chimed in.

“See? She doesn’t mind!”

“She’s your sub, of course she doesn’t mind! No offense, Y/N,” she said.

“None taken.”

“I know you’re not like that, babe, but I’m still the boss here, so I’ll have to do something about it,” he said with a wicked smile.

“More punishment?” Megan asked a bit wary.

“Oh, I’m not going to spank you, but I’mma take that ass and make you scream,” he promised her.

“Good thing I’ve been wearing the butt plug for several hours now, then,” she joked.

“I’m gonna go clean all this mess of my body,” you said, getting up. “You guys start without me,” you told them.

“Kitten!” he called you. He grabbed you by your collar, making you bend down, and he kissed you. “Come back soon, okay?” he told you, squeezing your butt.

“Of course, Master.”

You went to the bathroom and used a towel to clean the chocolate stains off your abdomen and came back to the living room. Colson was already fucking Megan’s ass on the couch. You sat on one of the chairs, watching them with your arms folded over your chest.

“What’s wrong, kitten?” he asked you, without stopping.

“Nothing.”

“She’s jealous,” Megan said.

“I’m not,” you said, but they both knew you were lying.

“Come here, kitten,” Colson commanded. You did as he said, and he quickly yanked your panties down. “Fuck, kitten, you’re dripping!” He said, lightly stroking you.

“I want your cock too, Master,” you said, pouting.

“I know, kitten. I have a game for you two next, where you can win my cock, but let me finish here first, okay?”

“Yes, Master. Can I touch myself, Master?”

“No. Just wait a little bit, kitten, I swear it’ll be worth it,” he said.

“Okay.”

You watched as they fucked, biting you lip. It was a very hot scene and you were dying to touch yourself, but true to his orders, you didn’t. His face whenever he came was so beautiful you had to be closer to him. He kissed you roughly while grabbing your hair roots to prevent you from escaping (not that you wanted to escape).

“Fuck! That felt so good!” he said. “Kitten, can you go to the playroom and bring back a couple of blindfolds, please?”

“Of course, Master.”

When you came back with what he asked, Colson explained you two his plan:

“We’re gonna play Marco Polo, but you two are going to compete against each other. The first one to find me gets the dick to do with it whatever you want.”

“You’ll warn us if we’re going to crash against furniture?” Megan asked.

“No, you’ll have to walk with your hands before you,” he said.

“I’ll do it,” you said.

“Me too!” Megan hastened to say.

Colson smiled and put the blindfolds on you two, gave you a couple of spins and got away.

“Marco!” you yelled at the same time.

“Polo!” he said.

He seemed to be on your left side, so you advanced a couple of steps.

“Marco?”

“Polo!”

“This is hard enough without a competitor,” Megan said, crashing against you. He laughed, but said nothing.

You played your particular version of Marco Polo for what seemed hours (actually, they were only twenty minutes), until you found him.

“You won, kitten!” he said, then shot you a warning glance that clearly said ‘don’t be a brat about it’.

You smiled at him and got down on your knees.

“Do I have your permission to worship your cock, Master?” you asked.

“Of course, kitten,” he said. He signalled Megan to come closer as you were lowering his underwear. “Watch this, babe, she’s so good at it!”

You proceeded to kiss, lick, stoke and suck all over his penis until he was rock hard again, then, maintaining eye contact with him, you put it all in your mouth, slowly swallowing his length inch by inch. You let out a needy moan, making your throat vibrate around him.

“Oh, fuck!”

“How does she do that?” Megan asked as you started retreating.

“Practice”, you said, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. “Master, am I a good kitten?”

“Of course you are!”

“Can I get railed? Miss Megan got railed and I was a bit jealous,” you admitted.

“Ok. You mind if I use this as an opportunity to show Megan some things?” he asked.

“Of course not, Master, my body is yours.”

“Good kitten.”

He put on a spreader bar for your ankles, wrists cuffed behind your back, blindfold over your eyes, nipple clamps and a ball gag.

“Lovely, but what if she wants you to stop?” Megan asked. “She can’t say the safe word like this.”

“Kitten, show her how you would signal for me to stop and check on you,” he commanded.

You snapped your fingers one time, then waited a moment and snapped them two times.

“One snap means something is wrong and she needs me to check on her,” Colson explained. “Two snaps equal the safe word, so I stop immediately.”

“Makes sense.”

“Look at her! She’s so ready to be fucked…!” he said, slapping your ass. “Can you hand me a condom, babe?”

“Yeah, sure!”

You felt him entering your pussy shortly after, grabbing the chain of your padded cuffs to straighten your back and for stability as he fucked you. You were starting to drift into bliss when you felt a growing discomfort in your vagina. You snapped your fingers.

He slowed down immediately and took off your gag.

“What’s wrong, kitten?” he asked.

“I need a little bit more of lubrication, Master,” you said. “Maybe also don’t fuck me so roughly?”

“Of course, kitten. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He put the gag back on and you felt how he squirted some more lube over your pussy, slowly entering you again after that. He released the chain, letting you rest your face on the sofa, and put his hands on your hips. You let out a moan as he brushed at your G-spot.

“Better, kitten?” he asked. You nodded. “You like when I fuck you like this, don’t you, kitten?” you nodded again. He chuckled. “Such a slut for my cock…!”

“Is she okay?” you heard Megan asking, like a million years later, but her voice seemed to come from far away.

“She’s in subspace right now,” Colson said. “Kitten, do you hear me?” You nodded, you could hear him. “Do you want me to stop?” You shook your head, albeit with difficulty. He changed your position so your torso was resting on the backrest. He repeated the question and you shook your head again.

The orgasm shook you like an earthquake, making you laugh through the gag.

“Fuck!” he gasped. He took all the gear off your body and hugged you tight. “Kitten?”

“Yes, Master?”

“Are you with me?” he asked you.

“Yes, Master.”

“Go cleans yourself and drink some cool water, kitten” he ordered, letting you go.

You went to the kitchen, drank some water, then to the bathroom, to do as he had told you.

“What is subspace?” Megan asked.

“It’s a state of mind. For me, I sometimes get into subspace when I’m playing cat, or like before, when I’m all geared up and he starts to fuck me,” you explained.

“Oh… I’m supposed to go into subspace?”

“No, babe, some people never experience subspace, and it’s totally fine,” Colson assured her, hugging her. “You too, kitten, come here.”

“I love when we’re like this, the three of us, naked and tangled,” you said, hugging him.

“Me too,” Megan said, smiling at you.

“It’s the best time,” Colson agreed. “How do you feel about putting on at least underwear and drinking the rest of the champagne while watching some cheesy rom-com?” he asked.

“Seems like a good plan to me,” Megan said.

“Agreed.”

After the movie and taking some more edibles and eating chocolate coated strawberries, Colson took a pic of the table with your glasses and plates and put it on Instagram with the caption: ‘Best Valentine’s Day ever’.


End file.
